Three Girls, Twenty One Boys
by jacobr1020
Summary: Yet another "Girl on the island story". This time, it's three college girls stranded on the island with the boys. Based off the 1990 movie. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I'm going to do a "Girl on island" story. But this one will not have girls the boys' ages. Instead, it will be three college girls.

I do not own Lord of the Flies or its 1990 adaptation.

* * *

She came to, on a beach somewhere. She rubbed the sand from her eyes and looked up. She was on an island of some sort. Then, she felt something on her shoulder. It was her purse, she had it on her when the plane went down.

"L-Laura? Elizabeth?" She groaned. She got up, her long and flowing brown hair tied back in one long braid hung down her back. She clutched her purse, shaking. What had happened to her friends who were with her?

The last thing she remembered was...

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be flying into a storm. Please make sure your seat belts are tightly fastened." Said the captain. Laura was sitting next to her, reading a book. Elizabeth was sitting across the aisle, listening to a walkman._

_"It'll be okay. We'll be home in a few hours." Laura assured her._

_Then, the turbulance started. Then, an explosion. From what she had seen, a bolt of lightning had struck the plane and it began to go down. Air masks had dropped in front of them and she and Laura and Elizabeth put them on. All the other boys were screaming. She clutched Laura's hand as the plane nose-dived._

_Then the plane struck the water and that was the last thing that she remembered._

* * *

"Laura?! Elizabeth?! Where are you?!" She screamed as she came out of shock and ran into the jungle, looking for her best friends.

"Laura?! Elizabeth?! Laura! Elizabeth! LAURA!!!! ELIZABETH!!!!" She screamed in a voice filled with fear. Her purse kept slipping down to her elbow and each time it did, she adjusted it back on her shoulder. Where were Laura and Elizabeth? Laura and Elizabeth were her very best friends in the whole world. They had been friends since kindergarten. What would she do if either Laura or Elizabeth were dead? What if they were both dead?

She ran and ran through the jungle, screaming her friends' names. When she got to the beach on the other side of the island, she was exhausted. She let her purse drop off her shoulder and onto the ground. She collapsed onto the sand. She screamed their names again and again, but in her heart she knew it was no use. She began crying. Laura and Elizabeth must be dead. She sobbed and wept and buried her head into the sand and just cried. She was alone and scared. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

The voice screamed, "JULIE!!!!"

She looked up and her heart nearly stopped, it was Laura and Elizabeth! They were alive! She got up and ran to her friends. The three of them hugged, crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Julie, thank God you're alive." Laura sniffed.

"Both of you, too." Julie said.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"We must be on a deserted island. How did we get here?" Julie asked.

"When the plane went down, we were separated. Me and Elizabeth managed to swim here. When we didn't see you, we assumed that the worst had happened. We went to look for help." Laura replied.

They hugged again, uncertain of the future.

Laura Williams, Julie Nielson and Elizabeth Taniqua were attending college at UCLA. Laura was 23 and Elizabeth and Julie were both 22. All three girls were very attractive. Both Julie and Laura were white. Julie had very long, brown hair and Laura had blonde hair which fell to her shoulder blades. Elizabeth was African-American and had black hair which fell down to her shoulders.

Julie was wearing a bright yellow sundress that fell to her kneecaps. Laura was wearing a red t-shirt and jean-shorts and Elizabeth was wearing a blue t-shirt and green shorts.

Both Julie and Elizabeth were majoring in nursing while Laura was hoping to become a psychologist. They were very close friends, they were like sisters. They shared a dorm room and never got into fights. They had flown to Hawaii for spring break and were returning home, along with a bunch of boys who had spent time in Hawaii studying about its culture and such. When they were on their way home, a storm had hit and the plane had been struck by lightning and brought down.

"Laura, Beth, I'm scared." Julie said, clutching her friends' arms.

"It'll be okay. Maybe some of those boys on the plane are here. Come on, let's go check it out." Laura said.

Julie picked up her purse and they explored the island, holding hands so they wouldn't be separated. When night fell, they were exhausted. Then, when they were about to give up, they saw an odd green glow. They walked forward and lo! All the boys on the plane were there. The glow was from a glo-stick. The boy holding it had brown hair and looked like he was in his early teens and had his right arm in a sling.

"What's that?" one of the boys asked.

"It's a glo-stick" the other boy replied, really to no one in particular.

"How does it work?" another boy asked.

"From some kind of chemical."

"Is there any one else here, sir?" another boy asked a larger boy with blonde hair.

"It's just an island! There's nothing here!" The boy snapped back.

"I'm thirsty."

"Me too, I'm hungry."

"What if there's no water?"

"We're all thirsty and we're all hungry. Lets just try and get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll figure out what we're gonna do." The boy with brown hair said.

Julie, Elizabeth and Laura decided that now might be the time to come out.

"Excuse us..." Julie said as she approached the group. They all looked at her and Laura and Elizabeth and muttered things.

"Yes?" Asked the boy with brown hair.

"May we be with you?" Julie asked.

"Certainly. My name is Ralph, by the way." Ralph said.

"I'm Jack." Said the blonde-haired one. The girls noticed that Jack had a slight Southern accent.

"I think I saw those girls on the plane." Said a rather fat boy who had glasses.

"My name is Julie. And these are my very best friends in the whole world: Laura and Elizabeth. The three of us were returning home from spring break and we were on the plane with you." Julie introduced.

"A pleasure meeting you." Laura said.

"Pleased to meet all of you." Elizabeth added.

"It's nice to meet you three as well." Ralph said. Then he noticed that some of the boys were staring at Laura, Elizabeth and Julie. "Alright, stop checking the girls out. We need to get some sleep." Ralph said.

Laura, Julie and Elizabeth slept beside each other, wondering if they'd ever get off the island. Would they ever see their friends, families, or boyfriends again?

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two. I have changed some things from the movie and such.

* * *

Laura, Julie and Elizabeth awoke early the next morning. Julie let her hair down, putting the hairpiece in her purse.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Just wait here until my father comes." Laura shrugged.

"Your father? Why would he come all the way out here?" Ralph, who just woke up, asked.

"My dad is a Navy officer. He is very, very devoted to me. When my mom died, he became very dedicated to me, since I'm his only child. I know that he'll come. He would never give up on finding me. He will find us, no matter how long it would take and no matter gow far he'd have to go." Laura replied.

"How did your mother die?" Ralph asked.

"She and a friend were both killed in a head-on collision with a drunk driver when I was 11." Laura sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ralph said.

Then, another young boy came and said to Ralph, "Ralph, I found water." Ralph immediately woke up all the other boys and they and the girls followed the boy, whose name was Simon, to a lake of some sort. All the boys immediately began scooping up the fresh cool water and started drinking it. The girls drank, too. Then, Ralph, Jack, and a couple of other boys took off to explore while the girls went down to the beach to wait for them.

"I have to admit, this place is nice." Julie admitted.

"Mmm-hmm. Maybe if Laura's dad comes, we could put this island right on the map and make it into a resort or vacation place." Elizabeth said.

Laura nodded and tied her hair into a ponytail. She and the other two girls looked off at the vast ocean. Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Ralph and his small group explored and such. When they saw that the island was big and no life on it, Jack said, "Well, that's it, Ralph. That's all there is." Ralph was crushed by this fact. He regretted going on the study program to Hawaii. He only went because he wanted to know more about Hawaii and the cultures there. He wished he would have stayed home. His parents, his sister Heather, and his school crush, Carrie, must be worried sick about them.

About an hour later, Ralph, the girls, and the fat boy were wondering what they were going to do. Then, the fat boy saw something in the water. He took off his shoes and socks and waded in, picking up whatever it was.

"What's that?" Ralph asked.

"It's beautiful." Julie said.

"It's a conch. My granny had one. If it had a hole in it right there, you could really blow it. Like a trumpet." The boy said as he handed it to Ralph, who examined it.

"Maybe if we blow it loud enough, we could have all the boys gather around for like a meeting. Just like they do in the Army." Elizabeth suggested.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, the boys were gathering coconuts and such. Jack, his best friend Roger, an African-American boy named Tex and a Hispanic boy, Pablo, were exploring and looking around when they saw something. It was a black pig of some sort. But before they could say anything, they heard what sounded like a horn blowing. The boys decided to head towards the sound. Ralph, who was standing in a shaded area, was blowing the conch. All the boys gathered around.

Once Ralph was sure everyone was there, he said, "Okay, listen up. Whoever holds the conch get to speak. That's the rule."

"It's like an assembly that they do in the Army. Except anyone who wants to speak gets to speak. But not before they get the conch." Laura explained.

"That's exactly right. There doesn't seem to by anyone here except us." Ralph said.

"And a pig." Tex chimed in.

"It was a wild boar." Pablo said.

"No, it was a regular pig. Big, but regular." Tex argued.

"If it was a regular pig, then it must have got here from people." Said the fat boy.

"Yeah. If there's pigs, then there's people." Tex agreed.

One of the other boys snorted and all the others laughed, except for Ralph, the fat boy, Julie, Elizabeth, and Laura.

"Okay, guys. Like I said, the island is probably uninhabited." Ralph said.

"But we don't know that. We've gotta explore more." Jack said.

"Yes, there's a lot of things we need to do. But the main thing is, we're not by ourselves. We've got Captain Benson and the girls." Ralph said, pointing to a pilot who was badly hurt and looked very, very sick.

"May I speak?" Asked the fat boy. Ralph nodded and handed him the conch. "The most important thing is, who knows we're here? Nobody knows we're here." The boy said.

"Don't you have like a search-and-rescue beacon or something, so it'll send out message to let people know that we're here and make it easy to find us?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it got lost with the plane." Simon replied.

"Damn it." Julie angrily muttered.

"They know that we were going home, but they don't know where we are because we never got back to the states." The fat boy said.

Then, the captain groaned, everyone looked at him. Then, Ralph said, "I'm sure that they're out looking for us. We should set up a steady signal, like a fire, and keep it going all the time. We're gonna have to have rules."

The captain began coughing. But stopped and fell asleep. "May I have the conch?" Laura asked.

Ralph handed it to her and she said, "Alright, now listen. We are going to be rescued. That's a fact. My father happens to be a Navy officer and he is dedicated to me and loves and cares about me very, very, very much. He will find us, but it may take a while. We have to be patient. Also, Ralph is right. We've definitely gotta have a fire."

"Who is gonna be in charge?" Asked one of the boys.

"Jack's the oldest. But Ralph is the head of student council at our school." Pablo said.

"Should one of the girls be leader?" Asked Roger.

"No, I'm not a very good leader." Julie said.

"Me neither. I tried leading a science club once and it was a huge flop." Elizabeth replied.

"Don't look at me." Laura said.

"I think it should be Ralph." Said one of the other boys. All of the other boys agreed.

Jack just smiled at Ralph and said, "Guess you just won the election for being leader."

"It doesn't matter who is in charge. We've gotta work together. First of all, we build a camp." Said Ralph. All the boys and the three girls started going about their duties of making a camp.

* * *

That's right, the boys aren't from a military school. They're from an all-boys study program.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3.

* * *

As all the boys and the girls did their work in building the camp, the fat boy looked up at another boy in a tree, who was tasting the berries and fruits and such. His name was David.

"You'd better be careful. There's probably a lot of berries and things that look all right, but are really poisonous." He warned.

David just shrugged and said, "I know what's poisonous or not. My brother did outward bound. Learned how to survive. He taught me."

"Did he do outwards bound in the tropics?" Elizabeth, who happened to be nearby, asked.

"Well, no, he did it in Colorado." David replied.

"There are totally different poison plants in Colorado than in this place. So we've gotta take precautions or it won't matter." The fat boy warned.

"What won't matter?" Jack asked, overhearing it.

"If we get rescued. If Laura's father comes." The fat boy replied.

"Better start learning to live with yourself. We aren't gonna be rescued." Jack said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just being logical. A plane goes down in the middle of the Pacific, there's no wreckage or a beacon. Who's gonna find us?" Jack asked as he helped his friends.

"Why don't you just shut up?" The fat boy said, starting to lose his temper.

"Are you telling ME to shut up?" Jack chuckled.

"What we need around here is positive people, like the girls. Not people who try to scare other people."

"What we don't need around here is you, Shitbrain." Jack said.

Elizabeth happened to hear his comment and sternly said, "Hey, there is no call for that." Jack ignored her, however.

Eric, one of the twins, said, "His name's not Shitbrain." Then, he and his brother both said in unison, "It's Piggy."

"Yeah, Piggy!" Jack laughed.

All the other boys there began laughing and snorting. The fat boy sadly began to walk away. But then Ralph showed up.

"Shut up! All of you just shut up!" He said angrily. Then, he put his hand on the fat boy's shoulder and said, "It's just because you're new to our school."

That boy sighed and said, "No, it's not. It's always this way. Just call me Piggy, that's what everyone else likes to call me."

"Just ignore those creeps and be positive." Elizabeth said consolingly. Then she looked at Jack and his friends and said, "Leave the poor kid alone! What's he ever done to you? Just cut it out, okay?"

Jack and his friends just shared a few snickers. Later on, Ralph, the girls, and all the other boys were marching up a hill to find a spot to light the fire. They were all singing in cadence. One sings a sentence, the others repeat it. Laura was leading.

_Mama, mama can't you see?_

_What the Army's done to me?_

_They put me in a barber's chair._

_Spun me 'round, I had no hair._

_I used to drive a Cadillac._

_Now I'm marching in a pack._

_I used to drive a Chevrolet._

_Now I'm marching for my pay._

_They took away my T.V._

_Got me doing I.T._

They were all done singing it once they got to a spot where Ralph thought that it was a perfect area for a fire.

"Where did you learn that song, Laura?" Piggy asked, curiously.

"My father. He used it as a campfire song when me, Elizabeth, and Julie went camping with him the night before our graduation from high school." Laura replied.

Then, the boys began gathering sticks and twigs and such to make a fire. They tried and tried, but were unsuccessful.

Jack accidentally cut his hand and said, "Shit! Damn, mother-"

"Swearing won't help." Piggy said.

That set Jack off, he furiously got up and pushed Piggy away, saying, "Listen, Piggy! Shut your fat ass!"

"Hey! You leave him alone, you jerk!" Julie angrily said.

Ralph looked at Piggy, got an idea and said, "Hey, wait, Piggy, why don't you give me your glasses?"

He took the glasses off Piggy. Piggy tried to snatch them away, saying, "Hey, give them back!"

"Trust me." Ralph said as he focused the glasses on a pile of wood. Everyone waited and waited.

Then, finally, smoke and a flame started from the dirt and leaves.

"Fire!" Laura yelled happily. All the boys cheered and applauded. Ralph then gave Piggy his glasses back.

The flames began to grow. Nearly all of the boys danced around the fire, whooping like indians. Everyone was happy, but then the fire began to spread.

"Jesus, it's spreading!" Jack yelled.

All the boys began stomping on the flames and removing their shirts and whacking at the fires. Despite this confusion, they were all laughing and smiling, along with the girls. Then, the fire ignited a large tree nearby and everyone looked on as the tree burned up. All the other smaller flames were dying out. Finally, they got it.

Later that evening, the roaring fire was just a little bit of a flame. Piggy and another boy had been keeping watch of it all day. Then, David and another boy came, it was their turn for fire watch.

"About time you showed up! You should be fined for being late for fire watch." Piggy said, exhasperated.

"Bullshit." David muttered under his breath. Piggy and the boy he was with just walked away.

Later that night, some of the boys and the girls were gathered around a fire, listening to Jack telling scary stories.

"The forest was totally dark, but he had to keep going because the thing as behind him. The pus was everywhere! He could feel it. And all the while, the thing behind him kept coming closer." Jack ominously said.

Julie, who was getting annoyed, rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, brother."

Jack just continued, "And then... suddenly... he realized it wasn't any normal kind of plants or bushes he was trying to run through. It wasn't the leaves or plants that were brushing up against him, touching his arms and face. It was thousands of claws. Long claws grasping at him, trying to stop him and hold him for the thing! He tried to get away, but they held on, choking him! He tried to scream!" Then, Jack suddenly screamed, scaring some of the boys, but not the girls.

One of the boys was so scared, he was crying. Piggy comforted him, saying, "It's only a story. It's not real."

Jack rolled his eyes, annoyed. Then, Laura said, "Yeah, besides, that wasn't scary at all. I've coughed up scarier things than that. Your story was pathetic, Jack."

"Alright, you tell one scarier." Jack said.

"Alright, this one isn't for the little kids. This one is called 'The Babysitter And The Man Upstairs'." Laura said.

"Heard that one. Girl is babysitting some kids, sends them up to bed, gets these threatening phone calls, calls the cops, they tell her that the source is coming from the upstairs extention and that she should leave, she tries to run, guy comes downstairs, kills her with an axe, then murders the kids. Not scary at all." Jack said.

"Alright. Since you heard that one, here's one that's really terrifying. I call it "The Hungry Club'. It's scarier than your story and my babysitter story." Laura said.

All the boys gathered around as she told her story of a group of 12-year-old kids who owned and ran a diner that served human flesh.

* * *

As you can see, I'm doing the chapters from the scene selection from the DVD.

Chapter 4 Coming Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the next movie chapter is so short, I'm going to merge two chapters into one.

* * *

Laura lay on the beach, wearing nothing but her bra and panties, her hair tied into a bun. She had done her share of work for the day and now, it was time to relax and unwind. As she lay there on the sand, she saw Jack and Ralph walk by.

"I don't know if they can hold up. I mean, what if somebody gets really sick?" Ralph asked, worried.

"Man, you gotta stop worrying so much. We've got it made: No parents, no teachers, no rules, no school, and with the exception of Laura, Julie and Elizabeth, no girls. Of course, I wouldn't mind getting a little every now and then." Jack replied.

"Like you ever got any." Ralph said.

"Well, I still wouldn't mind."

Jack then jokingly threw Ralph to the ground and Ralph knocked him over and got up. It was playful, but then Jack knocked Ralph down on his arm, which was in a sling due to a sprain, and it hurt.

"Ugh! My arm." Ralph said.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Ralph immediately knocked Jack over and said, "Psyche!" And the two boys enjoyed a good laugh.

Laura smiled at the two boys and said to herself, "Friends. What would you do without them?"

"I'm not sure about that Jack." She heard Elizabeth say, causing Laura to jump. Elizabeth was standing behind Laura, watching Ralph and Jack.

"Elizabeth, you startled me. Anyway, what is it about Jack?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, but there's something about him that just rubs me the wrong way. I don't like him for some reason."

"Why?"

"I just don't know."

"But what about Ralph? He's a cute kid. Nice build and handsome for his age."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "He sure is cute, but I don't think we should make try and make a move on him. He's about 13 or 14? And you're 23 and I'm 22. What's wrong with that picture?"

Laura smiled and said, "I guess you're right."

"Even so, I like Ralph and he seems like a nice kid. I'm sure Julie thinks so."

"Where is she?"

"Taking care of the pilot."

Later on, Jack and Ralph were walking through the jungle. Jack spotted a pig and tried to get it, but it got away.

"Nearly got him. Next time." Jack said.

Later on that evening, Julie, along with David and three other boys, was sitting by a fire. One of the boys, Andy, was looking at a lizard that he had killed and roasted.

"Do you think it has any protein in it?" He asked Tommy, the boy sitting next to him.

"Give it here." David said and Andy did so.

As David began to cook the lizard even more, another boy, Billy, said, "I heard they're supposed to taste like chicken."

"Everyone says that about dead animals and such." Julie said, chuckling.

After the lizard was good and cooked, David slowly tore a leg off and put it in his mouth and chewed on it.

After a few seconds, he offered it to the others, asking, "Want some?"

The other boys began taking pieces of the lizard and eating it, except Julie.

She said, "I happen to be a vegetarian."

Later on that night, while everyone was sleeping, Simon had an unusual dream.

* * *

_Simon stood in front of several boys in a small clearing._

_"Are you telling the truth?" Asked Sam._

_"Yeah." Simon replied._

_"We don't believe you." Eric said._

_"Yeah, you're lyring." Said Sam._

_Then, the pilot walked up. He wasn't injured or sick._

_He said, "Why aren't you guys getting ready?"_

_"Sir, is it really true?" Asked Billy._

_"You bet it is. Simon's right. We're going to be rescued. Laura's father is on his way here right now. Get your things together, guys. We're going home." Said Captain Benson._

_Simon smiled._

* * *

Simon woke up and looked over at Captain Benson, who was still asleep. The next morning, he woke up early and took a walk through the jungle and found a lizard that he thought would make a nice companion for him on the island. He gently picked it up and petted it.

Later on, Ralph, Piggy and the girls were tending to Captain Benson, who seemed to be getting worse.

"He's getting delirious. We need a doctor, but I don't think anyone here has any medical training." Laura said.

"Hopefully it won't be long until your father gets here, then we can get Captain Benson to a hospital." Ralph said.

"These things take time. We've gotta be patient." Julie chimed in.

"I... can do it." Captain Benson groaned.

Ralph turned and saw that three of the younger boys were watching.

"Beat it, you kids! Come on! Why isn't anybody getting food or wood?" Ralph said.

"Ralph, we've got a little problem." Julie said as she pointed over to the lake in the jungle.

Jack, Roger, the twins, David, and Tex were swimming instead of doing work. They were swinging from the trees and into the water. Ralph was getting stressed out. Later on, the twins had put three boys into holes in the sand and filled them up. If the boys wanted to get out, they had to spit enough to make it splash.

Near an uprooted tree, Elizabeth said to Ralph, "Ralph, these kids aren't doing any work. You need to do something. Call an assembly."

Ralph nodded and immediately blew the conch and all the boys came running up.

"The reason I'm calling is that too many people are screwing around when they should be working. There's a bunch of things, too. Some kids don't even know when to use the bathroom!" Ralph said, disgusted.

"Yeah. There's this one kid the other day, he took a shit in his pants and then sat in it. I'm not naming names 'cause it's possible that Mikey couldn't help it!" David said as he pointed to a young boy who looked no older than 9 and all the other boys began taunting Mikey about his "accident".

Once the teasing got too loud, Laura screamed, "SHUT UP!!!! Ralph's got the conch!" That got all the boys to be quiet.

"Come here, honey. It's okay." Elizabeth said as she took Mikey's hand and led him away from the other boys.

"All I mean is we have to have a little more discipline and more spearfishing. We've gotta have real food." Ralph said.

"We should be hunting pigs." Roger said, but no one paid attention.

"That's all I've got to say. Anyone else want the conch?" Ralph asked as he held the conch out.

"Some jerk-off stole my pocketknife." Said Roger.

"And whoever went into my purse and stole 200 dollars from my wallet is going to lose some teeth." Julie said.

"Things are disappearing all over." Said another boy, Luke.

"What are we going to do with thieves when we catch 'em?" Asked Billy. All the boys immediately began shouting to beat up and hurt whoever was stealing.

"Okay! Okay!" Ralph yelled as the noise level got too loud. "We can't have kids stealing and just running wild. We're going to have to have stricter rules and deny food to whoever is stealing, I guess."

All the boys laughed at his "punishment". Ralph felt that things were going out of his hands. Then, a young boy, Peter, who looked no older than 8, came up to Ralph.

"Ralph, are we ever going to go home?" He asked.

"Of course we are, just as soon as they see our signal." Ralph said.

"Jack says that we're never going to be rescued."

"No, you misunderstood him. That's not what he meant."

"That's exactly what I meant! There's 8,000,000 islands out here. Why should they find this one?" Jack asked.

"Don't listen to him. We will be rescued, Peter. Honestly." Ralph said.

"May I have the conch?" Laura asked.

Ralph nodded and gave it to her.

"Now listen, everyone. My dad will come. That's a fact. You're all probably wondering why he hasn't come yet. It may be a little while before he finds this island. These things take time. Jack is right, there are lots of islands out here. But my father will come, we've just gotta be patient." Laura announced.

Later on, Jack and some boys were on the other side of the island, on a cliff, just lounging about.

"Are you going hunting for pigs again, Jack? I wanna come next time." Said Tony, another younger boy.

"Me too!" Said Tex.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Jack sighed as he finished carving a face into a rock with his knife.

Later on, one of the boys, Sheraton, was trying to spear some fish and Jack, Roger and Tex were throwing rocks at him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sheraton yelled to the three boys who were laughing.

"Are you crazy?! Stop it!" Ralph yelled.

"Yeah, you could hurt the kid!" Laura said.

Jack, Roger and Tex just walked away.

"Did you know that Jack got sent to military school a couple years back? Jack told Tony that he took a car and drove it on the highway." Sam said.

"He's a liar. Jack didn't steal a car." Pablo replied.

"He didn't say he stole it. He just borrowed it. It was a neighbor's and the neighbor was away and he just borrowed it and drove it on the highway." Eric said.

"He probably borrowed his father's bike and rode around the block." Elizabeth said.

"Then how come he got arrested by the Highway Patrol? They got him doing 80 miles-per-hour." Sam said.

"When did this happen?" Laura asked.

"A few years ago." Said Eric.

Sheraton managed to spear a fish, but it was a blowfish and the other boys were disgusted by it.

"You'd better put that back. Those things are poisonous." Julie said.

Later that night, Andy, Billy, and another boy, Luke, were sitting by a fire, thinking.

"What time is it?" Asked Billy.

"What difference does it make?" Replied Andy.

"Well, if I knew what time it was, I'd know what's on TV. I'm not even sure what day it is." Billy sighed,

"It's Monday." Said Andy.

"Monday's... Monday's Wheel of Fortune and all the other weekdays."

"Wheel comes on at 6:00. It's a lot later than 6:00."

"Yeah, but I bet we're in a different time zone. I bet it's really about 6:00 and Vanna is turning some letters in some fancy dress and Pat is giving away some cash and a car to some excited contestant right now."

"Yeah."

Early the next morning, Simon was playing with his pet lizard and watching some boys swim in the ocean. Later on, he walked through the jungle and heard Jack and some boys talking. He came upon them. They were sharpening sticks.

"They're mean, and they move fast. I'm telling you, they're not gonna be easy to kill. You gotta get then the first time, right in the heart." Jack said.

"I guess the spear has to be real sharp." Tex said.

"We have to have strategy, you know, trick 'em." Andy said.

"Oh, sure. How are we supposed to do that?" Asked David.

"You just smoke 'em out. You crawl up, light a little fire." Jack said.

"We have to practice on stuff that moves." Roger said as he knocked Simon's lizard out of his hand and stabbed it!

Simon said nothing. He just picked up his dead pet and sadly walked away. The boys got back to work.

"When do we do it? I mean, what time of day?" Asked Andy.

"You always go right before dawn. Maybe you can catch them asleep." Jack said.

Then the boys heard some heavy breathing and went to investigate and accidentally knocked over Captain Benson, who had somehow gotten away from his resting area.

"SIMON!!!!" Jack yelled.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5 after a little breather.

* * *

Later that night, Simon was back keeping watch over Captain Benson. Nearby, Ralph, a few boys and the girls were having a discussion on what to do about Captain Benson.

"Simon can't stay with him every single second." Ralph whispered.

"We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible." Julie said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Roger asked.

Julie said nothing.

"He's scared of everyone else." Ralph added.

"Well, I'm scared of him. He's crazy." Andy said.

"He's not crazy, he's sick. There's a difference." Elizabeth pointed out. "We've gotta do something." She said.

"Maybe we should tie him down so he can't move." Billy suggested.

"Either that or we get rid of him." Roger said.

"Get rid of him?! Are you out of your mind?!" Laura asked, shocked that Roger would suggest such a thing.

"Yeah, he's hurt bad and he has a high fever." Ralph said.

"We've gotta take care of him." Elizabeth said.

"Why bother? He ain't gonna make it." Roger huffed.

"You don't know that." Laura said.

"We've gotta take care of ourselves." Jack announced, ignoring Laura.

"Exactly." Said Tex.

Suddenly, they noticed that Captain Benson was looking right at them, but he fell back asleep before they could say anything. The next morning, Ralph was shook awake by Laura, who was panicked.

"Ralph! Ralph! Captain Benson's gone!" She cried.

"What?!" He asked, now wide awake.

"He's gone. We think he left in the middle of the night. He took the netting with, too." Julie said.

Then, all the boys and the girls began searching for Captain Benson. They went through the jungle screaming his name, but no reply.

"Save your breath, man." Roger said, finally.

"He's got to close by. He's probably just lost." Ralph said.

Once they reached the other end of the island, the boys and girls saw Captain Benson's clothes laying on some rocks. Simon went to look at them. Soon, it was clear to everyone that Captain Benson was dead.

"It's nobody's fault, Simon, he just didn't know what he was doing." Ralph said.

"I don't think he's dead." Simon replied.

"Why not?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Where are his shoes? We have to keep looking." Simon pointed.

"He just swam out in them." Julie said.

"And his belt? He left his pants to swim out in his shoes and belt?" Simon asked, disbelieving.

"He was crazy, Simon." Ralph said in a somber tone.

Later on, Simon was put on fire-watching. He still believed that Captiain Benson was alive. The next day, Ralph decided that they would hunt a pig to appease Jack. Everyone grabbed sharpened sticks and slowly went through the jungle, looking for a pig. Finally, they heard a pig. As it ran off, Roger, who was carrying the survival knife, made a big jump towards it and fell. The other boys surrounded Roger, who appeared hurt.

"Rog, you okay? That was some jump." Jack said, concerned.

Roger had only a bruised forehead, but no other injuries. "I got him. Right up his ass." He said, proudly.

"Up the ass!" Eric shouted as all the boys celebrated their first hunt.

Luke looked in the bushes for the dead pig as all the other boys began hitting him with their spears.

"Stop it!" Ralph yelled angrily.

Luke got up, rubbing his backside, and angrily said." You dorks! That hurt!"

"I know it hurt." Sam chuckled.

"Ralph, I think we may have a problem." Laura said, pointing at Jack and Roger. They were applying the pig's blood to their faces. Soon, they had painted their faces and bodies with the blood and black clay they found.

The next day, as Ralph, Piggy, the girls, and some of the boys were looking for food, Jack, Roger and a few of the other boys were hunting.

"There's something very wrong with Jack. I can feel it." Laura said, as Ralph's group walked along the beach.

"Have to agree. I don't like him either. Roger, too." Julie agreed.

"I think something bad's gonna happen. I have a very bad feeling." Laura said.

"I've been thinking about a clock. We could make a clock with a stick in the ground." Piggy said, changing the subject.

"Don't need to do that. I have a water-proof watch in my purse." Julie said.

"But did you set the right time on it?" Ralph asked.

"Oops." Julie blushed.

Then, they heard a noise. Something like a whirring noise. It was a helicopter!

"Help! Help!" Everyone yelled, trying to get its attention. Then Ralph remembered the signal and raced up the mountain, but the fire was only smoking embers. Still, he tried to get the helicopter's attention.

"Over here! Over here! Over here! Over here! Over here!" He screamed, but the helicopter passed and flew away.

Ralph's heart was crushed to dust. Sadness quickly turned to anger as he looked at what remained of the fire. Jack had neglected it! He had let it go out! Ralph felt his blood boil. He called an assembly once he was back down at the beach. Everyone had heard about the helicopter. Ralph walked up to Jack's group. Jack's group consisted of Jack, Roger, Tex, Greg, Steve, and Tony. Nearby, Julie and Elizabeth were consoling a sobbing Laura.

"If you guys hadn't let the fire go out, they would have seen it!" Ralph growled.

"Hey, we were hunting." Jack said, trying to save his skin.

"Great. Killed a pig. Face it, Jack. You fucked up! We could have been rescued!" Ralph said, raising his voice.

"Yeah! What if that was Laura's father?!" Elizabeth demanded.

Losing his temper, Jack stood up and yelled," Back off, man! I'm sick of your shit, and so is my gang!"

"Your gang?! What the hell does that mean?!" Ralph asked, shocked.

"What it means, Mister Head of Student Council, is that if you know what's good for you, you'll stop trying to run everything!" Jack shouted and pushed Ralph.

Ralph pushed back and they got into a shoving match before Piggy tried to intervene.

"Stop it!" Piggy yelled, but Jack quickly shoved him to the ground. Jack's group laughed as Ralph helped Piggy up.

"I'm sick of all this shit! I'm making another camp for hunters and guys who wanna have a little fun!" Jack declared.

"Yeah!" His group said in unison.

"Jack, that's crazy! We have to work together!" Ralph cried.

"Fuck you! And that goes for you too, Miss Piggy!" Jack yelled back. "Let's get out of this kindergarten!" He said before walking off, his group joining him.

"I'm with you, Jack!" Another boy, Larry, said as he and Sheraton joined Jack's group, making the count to 9 boys who were in Jack's group, including Roger and Jack.

"Right on, Larry! When you other brats get older or hungry enough, you can come join up!" Jack yelled, before he and his group stormed off.

"Ralph, no matter what happens, I'm going to stay with you." Julie said to Ralph.

"Me too. I don't trust that Jack for one second." Laura, who had stopped crying, chimed in.

"Count me in, too." Elizabeth said.

With only 12 boys left and the girls, Ralph knew that he would soon lose control over his friends.

* * *

Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6

* * *

_As dusk fell, another helicopter flew towards the island._

_"They're back! Guys, they're back!" Ralph yelled in happiness as he pointed at the helicopter._

_But the helicopter passed over them and suddenly, a destructive, apocalyptic, unholy white light hotter than many suns combined exploded across the sky. With screams of terror, everybody faced away from the white light. The boys threw themselves on the ground. Julie grabbed Peter and tried to use her body to shield him. Laura threw herself on top of Piggy. Elizabeth grabbed Ralph and held him close. As the bright light died down, it revealed a huge nuclear mushroom cloud on the horizon. In an instant, the temperature was raised to extremes, causing everyone, except Simon, and everything to spontaneously burst into flames._

_Simon watched in horror as everyone was charred to black charcoal bodies. Ralph, Piggy, Julie, Elizabeth, Laura, everyone. The blast wave hit, blasting apart the once-human figures of bone and ash and spreading their ashes like black dust in the wind. The force of the blast wave knocked Simon off his feet._

_Bruised, Simon got up and watched the black dust that used to be his friends blow in the wind. Why was he spared while everyone else died horrible, painful deaths? Why were all his friends dead, but he was still alive? He looked at the mushroom cloud and started to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth._

* * *

Simon woke up, hyperventilating. Ralph, Piggy, and Eric were in the shelter, huddling. A storm with fierce winds was wreaking havoc on the island.

"Are you alright? It's only a storm." Ralph said.

Simon didn't say anything about his nightmare. Then, the four boys heard trees falling as the winds grew in intensity.

"Where's your brother?!" Ralph asked Eric.

"I don't know! He must be in the other shelter with the girls." Eric said.

Without a moment's hesitation, Eric got out of the shelter and ran into the other shelter. Ralph looked up and saw a tree that was a moment from collapsing.

"Get out of there! That tree's gonna go!" Ralph shouted.

The tree fell, apparently crushing the shelter. But Eric, Sam, the girls and the other boys in the shelter made it and ran for Ralph's shelter, taking cover. A few seconds later, the shelter was blown away by the fierce winds. All the boys and the girls immediately ran into the jungle for cover, dodging falling trees.

"Where are the others?!" David screamed at Andy.

"I don't know!" He yelled back.

Finally, all of them found shelter beneath a tree. The next day, the island was a total wreck. Ralph had managed to get the conch from the wrecked shelter while Julie found her purse beneath a palm frond.

"Ralph! We found fruit!" Elizabeth yelled.

All the boys and the girls had found bananas from the downed trees and were chowing down.

"Do you think Jack and his group are okay?" Sam asked Eric.

"Who cares?" Eric responded.

"Okay, dork, I was just asking!" Sam said, annoyed.

"I don't care if they're okay, either. I don't like any of them." Laura said.

"We should relight the fire." Ralph said, changing the subject.

Later on, as Ralph and his group walked towards the tree where the fire was, they found a dead pig.

"Gross!" David exclaimed.

"That is freaking disgusting. Where are they?" Julie asked, her lips twisting in disgust.

"If they didn't get blown off, they've probably just went hunting." Ralph said.

"What good is that gonna do? They can't cook pigs without a fire. They'll get trichinosis." Piggy said.

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"Bugs that live in pigs." Elizabeth replied.

Later, the boys and the girls went up to the dead tree and re-ignited the fire. Shortly after they did that, Elizabeth, Julie and Laura began having a serious talk.

"What are we gonna do? There's two camps and I'm pretty sure that some of our group is gonna join up with Jack's group. What should we do?" Julie asked, combing her hair.

"We stay with Ralph no matter what." Laura responded.

"What if he gives up and goes to Jack's tribe?" Elizabeth asked.

"If that happens, we remain neutral. I am not joining Jack's group at any cost." Laura replied.

All three girls made a promise that they would never join Jack's tribe ever.

Later on, as Jack and his group were hunting, Tony, who was by himself, found a small cave and investigated it. Then, something came out at Tony and tried to grab him. Screaming in terror, Tony stabbed whatever it was and ran out of the cave in horror.

"What's this dumb shit I hear about a monster? We've gonna have to send you back to kindergarten." Jack, annoyed, said as he stormed up to Tony when Tony got back at the camp.

"I'm serious!" Tony said, shaking.

"Ok. What kind of monster? Did it have fur and poison fangs or long slimy tentacles?" Jack asked, mocking sympathy.

"It growled, and it came out at me, and its mouth was wet."

"Maybe it was a bear." Sheraton suggested.

"Sounds more like a reptile or alien." Roger responded.

"Sounds more like bullshit." Jack said. Tony said nothing else.

Then, Jack and Roger decided to investigate the cave and see for themselves if there was a monster. They cautiously approached the cave as their group waited below. Holding their spears, Jack and Roger approached the entrance where they heard a growling noise. Tony and the others immediately ran off. As the two looked in, they could hear something moving around and breathing. Roger left and Jack, feeling scared for the first time ever, joined him. The boys jumped off and ran to join their group at a safe distance.

"We heard it, all right." Jack announced.

"Yeah." Roger agreed.

"Whatever it is, it's in there" Jack said before he and his group ran back to their camp. A little while later, while Ralph and his group were cleaning up, Jack and Roger were taking fire while David and Billy watched.

"You should have seen him. He was scared shitless." Jack said.

"Do you think there was something in there, like a wild animal or something?" David asked.

"I know it. We heard it growl."

"Is it close?"

"Just over the big rise behind our camp. Real close."

"My God..."

"I just thought you ought to know. Thanks for the fire."

"Yeah."

As Jack and Roger walked off, David and Billy felt frightened. Monsters _did_ exist! The two boys wasted no time. Wanting to live another day, they joined Jack and Roger. Later on, Jack and Roger were getting more fire as Peter and the twins walked up.

"Better keep on your toes tonight." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"You'll find out."

"What are you doing with that?" Sam asked.

"Next time we kill a pig, we're gonna have a barbecue." Roger replied as he and Jack walked off.

Later on, Ralph and his group were discussing the fact that no one was on fire watch.

"Why isn't anyone on fire watch?" Ralph asked.

"Why can't we have the fire down here by the camp?" Andy asked.

"If we want anyone to see the smoke, it has to be up there." Laura said.

"No one wants to be up there alone anymore. There's something loose on this island, a monster."

"There's no monster. Where did you hear that?" Julie asked.

"There's something." Andy replied, ignoring Julie's question.

Suddenly, Ralph and his group saw Greg and Tex standing in their camp.

"What do you want?" Ralph asked.

"Jack wants his survival knife." Greg replied.

"It's not his. It belongs to the camp." Piggy said.

"There's a new camp now and he wants it." Tex replied.

"And Tony wants his shoes and socks and all his junk." Greg added.

"Take Tony's stuff, but you can't have the knife." Ralph said.

"Tony's the defector, another damn defector." Elizabeth huffed.

"It's because of the monster." Rusty said.

"There's no monster! Tony knows there's no monster! Tony just wants to be a hunter is all, and he's too chicken shit to come down and get his stuff himself." Julie said, getting angry at this ridiculous "monster" talk.

"What if there is some kind of big animal?" Luke asked.

Without any words, Greg grabbed Tony's clothes and he and Tex walked off. Then, Rusty, Luke and Will started walking with the two.

"Two more traitors?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Laura gasped.

"Sorry, Ralph." Rusty said as he and the other two ran off.

"Good riddance!" Piggy yelled.

Stressed out to the point of a breakdown, Ralph went into the shelter and buried his face into his knees. He didn't care if anyone saw him cry. He had lost control of his friends. Elizabeth walked up and comforted him.

"Ralph, it'll all be okay." She said.

Ralph looked up at her, tears streaming down his face, and said, "Elizabeth, what am I gonna do?"

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Jack and his group decided to get the knife themselves. They slowly edged towards the camp, carefully trying not to wake anyone. Simon woke up and heard footsteps above, on the downed tree. Suddenly, Jack and his group jumped down and tore up the shelter, waking everyone up.

"Get the knife!" Jack was yelling.

Finally, Jack got the knife and he and his group ran off.

"Bring that back! You have no right! Come back here! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ralph was shouting, but they didn't listen.

"Ralph, forget the knife. We have a problem." Laura said as she pointed at Piggy.

Piggy was crying. One of the lenses in his glasses was broken. He wept and sobbed. Elizabeth took him into her arms and held him, trying to console him.

"They broke my glasses." Piggy was weeping.

The next day, Simon and Elizabeth approached Jack's camp. Simon had the glo-stick.

"Anyone who wants to come up has to ask." Tony, who was guarding the camp, said.

"Where are the others?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hunting."

"Where's the cave you found?" Simon asked.

Tony said nothing, looking scared.

"Don't you know where it is?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going back. I already showed Jack and the others." Tony replied.

"Tell us where it is. We just want to look. Simon has a glo-stick." Elizabeth said.

"It's over there in the forest. You shouldn't go there." Tony said.

Meanwhile,

Later on, Jack and his group managed to kill a pig and were carrying it to an area near the cave. Simon and Elizabeth happened to be watching. Putting the pig down, Jack got out his knife.

"Roger, sharpen a stick at both ends." Jack ordered.

Roger immediately began sharpening. Jack began cutting off the pig's head. Finally, Jack had cleanly cut off the pig's head right as Roger finished sharpening. Jack put the head on the stick and looked at it.

"This is a present for the monster." He declared before he and his group left, taking the beheaded corpse with them.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth whispered, looking at the head in horror. "Simon, we have to get off the island."

Simon said nothing. He and Elizabeth walked up and examined the head. Already, flies were buzzing around it. Meanwhile, Ralph and his group were just trying to make it through the hot day when Jack and his tribe ran up.

"Alright, Rambo, you've made your point. What do you want?" Julie asked.

"We killed a pig today. There's going to be a feast. You can all come eat with us if you want to." Jack announced, then he whispered to David and Tex, "Go on. Now!"

"The chief has spoken." David and Tex said in unison.

"Chief?!" Laura whispered.

"See you tonight, girls." Jack said before he and his group ran off.

Later on, most of the boys in Ralph's group, except Piggy, were painting their faces and were going to join Jack's group. At the same time, Ralph and the girls, who still wouldn't join Jack, were having a talk.

"Ralph, we need to do something about Jack and his group." Laura said.

"What if they start killing others? That Roger looks like a person who would do things like that." Julie added.

"Julie, you don't know that." Ralph said.

"I guess so."

"I always knew deep down that there was something wrong with Jack and I was right." Laura said.

"Laura, I still have hope that your dad will come. The others, I'm not so sure." Ralph said.

"Thanks, Ralph." She smiled.

"Where's Elizabeth." Ralph asked.

"She's with Simon."

As dusk approached, Ralph decided that the best thing to do was to talk sense into Jack's group.

* * *

Chapter 7 coming soon.

I based Simon's dream off of Sarah Connor's nuclear nightmare from Terminator 2.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7.

* * *

As night fell, about 200 miles east of the island, a 50-foot yacht was sailing the Pacific. But it wasn't a vacation, it was a search.

A search for the three missing college girls.

The person manning the search was none other than Thomas Williams, Laura's father. He was 47-years-old, but still in good shape. The Navy officer had learned about the plane crash from one of the other officers back home in Los Angeles. Thomas took several weeks leave and hoped and prayed that his daughter would be returned to him. After hearing that the search had been called off, Thomas rented a private yacht and decided to scour the area of the crash in search of his beloved daughter. He had lost his wife, he would not lose his child! He wasn't alone. The families of Julie and Elizabeth also joined in the search for their loved ones.

Currently, they had just finished searching a small island, but found no people on it.

"What if we don't find them alive? What if we find just their bodies?" Vanessa, Elizabeth's older sister, asked Thomas.

"No. My daughter is a survivor. She'll have survived the crash and have gotten Julie and Elizabeth out as well." Thomas replied as he steered the boat to the west.

Everyone agreed. Laura did know how to survive.

"I'd give anything just to see my daughter again." Julie's mother, Suzette, said.

The boat sailed to the west, hoping to find some sign of the girls.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Ralph, Piggy, Julie, and Laura were walking along the beach to Jack's group. The boys had a fire raging and had cooked a pig. Every boy in Ralph's group, except Simon and Piggy, had joined Jack's group. The smell of the cooked pig was wonderful, but Ralph and the girls didn't care. They needed to be one group again.

Meanwhile, Simon and Elizabeth were still looking at the pig's head. As lightning cut across the sky, Simon decided that now was the time to investigate the cave.

Back on the beach, all the boys were eating. Jack saw Piggy eyeing the pork and said, "Luke, take them some meat." As Luke tore off some meat and gave it to Piggy, who began messily eating, Jack said, "I promised I'd get meat. Didn't I, Ralph? I want you to tell all the younger kids that I made you a promise and kept it. Say it!"

"You kept your promise, but you don't keep the fire watch! You think one lousy meal is not worth not getting rescued?! We have to be one group again!" Ralph shouted.

"I agree! You can join my camp and have all the meat you want!" Jack replied.

"That's not what Ralph meant, you idiot! We don't want your meat!" Laura yelled.

"Then why'd you come here?" David asked.

"We came here to try and talk some sense to you!" Julie shouted.

"You don't have the conch. It doesn't matter what you say." Andy said.

"The conch is in our camp, where it belongs!" Piggy declared.

"What's the matter, Tits? Were you afraid to bring it with you? Anyway, the conch doesn't count anymore, Miss Piggy Tits!" Jack said as he shoved Piggy.

"Stop it!" Ralph yelled but Jack shoved him, too.

"Nobody's interested in you and your fucking conch!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, I swear, when my father comes-" Laura said, but he cut her off.

"Why don't you shut the hell up about your asshole father?!" Jack shouted.

"Don't you talk about my father about that!" Laura yelled as she tried to hit Jack, but Julie held her back.

"Why don't you take your fat friend and your two prostitutes and shove off! You've had all the meat you can eat" Jack yelled to Ralph. "Come on, hunters!" Jack yelled to his followers as they all began circling the fire. "Roger's the pig!" He yelled.

Roger got down on all fours and pretended to be the pig. The boys chased him around the fire, yelling and screaming.

"They're crazy. Remind me to check them into a loony bin when we get home." Julie, shocked, whispered to Ralph.

Finally, Roger was just laying there as all the boys made stabbing motions with their spears, being careful to not hurt him. Finally, Roger jumped up and gave off a primitive scream.

Meanwhile, Simon and Elizabeth had entered the cave, looking for the so called "monster". Simon was looking around when Elizabeth gave a sharp gasp. He shined the glo-stick and saw Captain Benson laying at his feet, dead. He had been stabbed.

"It's Captain Benson." Elizabeth whispered, covering her mouth in horror.

"We have to tell the others." Simon whispered.

"Right!"

Simon and Elizabeth ran out of the cave towards the beach. Meanwhile, Jack and his group were playing the game again. This time, Billy was doing it.

"Look how primitive they're turning." Laura said in awe.

Ralph said nothing.

"Come on, hunters! Billy's the monster!" Jack shouted.

His followers cheered and continued the game. At the same time, Simon and Elizabeth were running up the beach to the group. Because Simon had a glo-stick, the boys were horrified and pointing at him and screaming.

"THE MONSTER!!! IT'S THE REAL MONSTER AND HE HAS ELIZABETH!!!! KILL HIM!!!" Jack screamed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Elizabeth shrieked in horror.

Elizabeth grabbed Simon and held him close. Jack and his group ran up to Simon and Elizabeth. Jack knocked Elizabeth away as he and his group began viciously stabbing Simon. Ralph, Julie, Piggy, and Laura watched in horror.

"STOP!!! IT'S NOT THE MONSTER, IT'S SIMON!!!!! STOP!!!! PLEASE, STOP IT!!!!!!" Elizabeth was screaming. She tried to help Simon, but Roger pushed her away.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours, the boys were done. They looked at the dead creature and realized it was Simon. He had a large number of stab wounds in his back.

He was dead.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Elizabeth was sobbing as she took Simon's lifeless hand.

"Oh no...." Julie said, feeling sick to her stomach at the horrible sight.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and his stunned followers. Furious, she leapt at him like an animal. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! YOU KILLED SIMON! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" She screamed as she knocked him over and began punching him. Julie and Laura immediately pulled her off and led her away, Ralph and Piggy following. Elizabeth was openly sobbing.

Jack got up, his nose bleeding, and looked at the girls and said to his followers, "I ought to kill all three of those sluts!"

"Jack, maybe they'll be of some use to us later on." Roger said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Jack replied, smiling an evil smile as it began to rain.

Early the next morning, Ralph was crying over the loss of the one of the two boys who remained loyal to him. Julie and Laura were still comforting Elizabeth.

"Piggy, that was Simon..." He wept.

"What good are you doing talking about it? It was dark. We were scared." Piggy replied, trying to console Ralph.

"I wasn't scared."

"You _were_ scared. Anything could have happened. It wasn't our fault."

"It was. We were there and we didn't do anything about it."

"There was nothing we could do. There were too many of them."

"That's not the point."

"It was an accident. That's what it was, a terrible accident."

Then, Sam and Eric walked up and Eric said, "Hi."

"Hi." Piggy said.

"We came here to see if you guys have any fire." Sam said.

"Ours is out. Everything's out on account of the storm." Eric added.

"We gotta get back." Sam said as he and his brother walked away.

"Hold on a minute. I want to talk to you about last night." Laura said, exiting the shelter.

"Laura..." Piggy said.

"We left early. We were really tired." Sam said before he and Eric walked off.

Later that day, walked to another part of the island and sat on the beach, looking at the vast waves. He wanted to go home so badly. He wanted to see his family again. Most of all, he wanted to get away from Jack.

"Hey, Ralph." Julie said as she sat next to him.

"Hey. How's Elizabeth?" Ralph asked.

"Still pretty shook up."

"Julie, what if Laura's father never comes? What if they've given up?" Ralph asked, getting worried.

"They won't. I know Laura's father. He never gives up. Not only do Elizabeth, Laura and I love each other like sisters, but her father loves Elizabeth and I like we're his own children."

"What if you three snap and join Jack's group? If you three do that, I don't know what I'll do!" Ralph began crying again.

"Don't you worry about that. The three of us made a promise that we would never join Jack's tribe even if our lives depended on it. We're staying with you to the very end." Julie replied, putting a hand on Ralph's shoulder.

"Well, I'm very lucky to have you."

"And we're lucky to have you, too. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Julie and Ralph looked into each other's eyes and suddenly, Julie pulled Ralph into a nice, tender kiss. Time seemed to stand still.

"Julie?! What are you doing?!" They heard Laura's shocked voice.

The two stopped kissing and looked at Laura. Laura looked horrified at the sight. A 22-year-old making out with a 14-year-old!

"Laura, it's not what you think." Julie said, trying to explain.

"What is it then?! Making out with a boy who is 8 years younger than you! I'm glad I saw you for who you really are, Julie Nielson! It's now come to me that you're a pedophile! A sick and twisted pedophile! I'm never speaking to you again!" Laura yelled before she ran away crying.

"Ralph, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that." Julie whispered.

"It's okay. It was just a spur-of-the-moment. In fact, I kinda enjoyed it." Ralph replied, smiling.

"We'd better do something or Laura might break the promise."

"Right."

The two got up and headed for their camp. Meanwhile, at Jack's camp, Jack was accusing Peter of stealing the survival knife. Roger was holding a small branch and was getting ready to whip Peter.

"It isn't fair! I never touched it!" Peter cried.

"Yeah! He didn't!" Billy said, trying to save Peter.

"Shut up, or you'll get it, too!" Roger yelled.

"From now on, any more criminals will be put on that island to starve!" Jack announced, pointing to a small island about half a mile away. "Give it to him! Whip him!" Jack ordered Roger.

All the boys grabbed Peter's arms and legs and Roger began whipping Peter. Peter was screaming while all the other boys were laughing.

Once Roger had whipped Peter 12 times, Jack yelled, "That's it!" The boys put Peter down and he ran off crying. "I'll get fire. I promise you. Tomorrow, we'll hunt again, but we have to be careful because the monster might come any time." Jack said.

"But didn't we kill it?" Sam asked.

"No! It could come again anytime, in any shape! Just when we're not ready, it could be there." Jack said.

Meanwhile, Laura was sitting on the beach and crying when Julie and Ralph approached.

"Go away." She sobbed.

"Laura, listen. What happened was a spur-of-the-moment thing. It occurred to us that your father might not come and it just happened." Ralph said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Laura. I'm so sorry that I did that. I wish I didn't." Julie said, guiltily.

Laura looked up at them and said, "I'm sorry I said those things about you."

Laura stood up and hugged Julie, their relationship quickly rebuilt. Later on that evening, while Piggy was washing his clothes and Julie, Laura and Ralph were sitting on a log, Elizabeth finally came out.

"You alright, Elizabeth?" Ralph asked.

Elizabeth sat down next to him, sighed, and said, "I'll live."

Piggy came out from the ocean and sat down next to the four.

"Ralph, we need to get off the island. After what happened last night, who knows what they might do next? We need to get out of here at any cost." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe we should just build a raft and row off." Piggy suggested.

"What about your life raft?" Julie asked.

"It's gone."

"I'll build a raft if you guys will." Ralph said.

"We don't really know what's out there." Piggy said, re-thinking his idea.

"I bet you out past the reef, there's lots of boats that come by every day, and one of them could rescue us." Ralph said.

"Yeah? Well, suppose it didn't. Suppose it was Russian. Then what? We'd be taken prisoner."

"The Russians wouldn't take us prisoner." Julie said.

"I don't know. Major Dingledine, my new dad, told me-" Piggy started.

"Major Dingledine?" Ralph asked, amused.

"Yeah. He said if the Russians invaded the U.S., they would take the kids and separate us from our parents, and I know it sounds weird, but they might make us go into the Olympics or something like that."

Ralph chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny, Ralph." Laura said.

"Piggy, I don't think you have to worry about the Russians forcing you into the Olympics." Ralph said. That got Piggy to laugh and the girls joined in.

"Hey, what's that?" Ralph asked as he saw something in the water. It was a brown thing.

Ralph and Piggy ran into the water and grabbed whatever it was. It was a cardboard box and it was heavy. They brought it in front of the log and opened it up. Inside were several tools. There was a machete, a small handheld hatchet and a crowbar and that was it.

Laura picked up the hatchet and said, "Now we can defend ourselves."

"Where do you think it came from?" Piggy asked, examining the machete.

"A Russian submarine full of Olympic athletes." Ralph said in a lowered, creepy-sounding voice. That made Piggy laugh yet again.

Later that night, while the five of them were sleeping, Piggy woke up and heard footsteps. Outside the shelter, he saw Jack and his group surrounding them.

"Guys, wake up." Piggy whispered.

"What is it?" Ralph asked, groggily.

"It's Jack and his tribe. They're out there." Julie whispered, looking out the cracks.

"I don't hear anything." Ralph said.

"Shh!" Laura shushed him.

"I hear you there, Piggy! Come outside, Piggy! I want you, Piggy!" Jack said.

Suddenly, the boys began thrusting their spears through the shelter.

"They're trying to kill us!" Julie said, horrified.

"LEAVE US ALONE!!!!" Elizabeth yelled.

Suddenly, David grabbed Piggy's glasses off his face.

"No! Give them back!" Piggy cried.

"I got the glasses!" David yelled as he and Jack's group ran off.

"Where are the tools?!" Elizabeth asked.

"Still in the box near that tree." Laura said.

The next day, Piggy was sitting there, crying, as the girls comforted him. Ralph gave him a rock full of water.

"We did everything just the way adults would have done it. Why didn't it work? Things would be much be much better around here if it wasn't for Jack. I wish he was dead!" Piggy sobbed.

"No, you don't" Ralph said.

"I do! We could just give up and join his tribe. Then we'd at least be with the others."

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that." Julie said.

"Guys, I can't see." Piggy wept.

"I know." Ralph replied.

Finally, Laura stood up and said, "That's it. I've had enough of this. We need to do something. We're going over there and try and talk some sense into them. I've had it with all this crap."

"I agree. We need to get Piggy's glasses back." Julie nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Piggy said, cheering up.

Julie grabbed her purse, Ralph grabbed the conch, Elizabeth took Piggy's hand and they started heading for Jack's camp.

* * *

Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8.

It includes Piggy's death and the chase scene.

* * *

Ralph, Piggy and the girls walked along the beach to Jack's camp. Elizabeth was holding Piggy's hand to guide him. Ralph had the conch and a sharpened stick. He didn't want the others to find out that they had a hatchet, crowbar and machete on the island. They passed Sam and Eric gutting a pig.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Roger yelled from the small cliff above. Steve whistled to signal Jack.

"Don't be freakin' stupid! You know who we are! We've brought the conch, and we're calling an assembly! Where's Jack?" Laura said.

"What do you want now?!" Jack demanded.

"You hear her! We've brought the conch, and I'm calling an assembly!" Ralph replied.

"Why don't the five of you just fuck off? This is my end and my tribe! Keep to your own end!"

"You're the one that won't keep to your own end, tearing up our camp and stealing Piggy's glasses. You've gotta give them back!" Julie yelled.

"Got to? Who says?!" Jack demanded.

"We do!" Elizabeth replied.

Jack stepped down and began approaching Ralph.

"Piggy can't see! If you wanted to have a fire, all you had to do was ask!" Ralph said.

"I don't have to ask!" Jack shouted as he swung his spear at Ralph.

"Come on, Jack! Yeah!" Jack's group was yelling.

Jack and Ralph began having a spear fight. Finally, Jack hit Ralph's spear with such force, it knocked it out of his hands. Elizabeth gave a cry of horror and Julie covered her eyes. Jack tried stabbing Ralph, but Ralph dove out of the way and leapt onto Jack and they began wrestling. Julie began crying and covered her ears.

"Kick his head in! Kill him!" Jack's group was cheering.

Piggy, although he couldn't see clearly, knew what was going on. He grabbed the conch. Ralph kicked jack away just as Piggy blew the conch. Elizabeth helped Ralph up.

"I've got the conch! Let me speak!" Piggy yelled.

Jack's tribe immediately began yelling and jeering at Piggy. Roger began throwing rocks at Piggy.

"Stop that, Roger! Let Piggy speak!" Laura shouted. Steve gave a wolf whistle.

"Please! This is serious!" Piggy was pleading, but the boys kept yelling. "What I want to say is if we don't get rescued, we might have to live here for a long time! Maybe the rest of our lives! If Laura's father doesn't come and we are stuck here until we get old, then we can't go on acting like kids! We've gotta be sensible and make things work!"

The boys didn't listen to Piggy, they kept jeering and shouting.

Finally, Laura shouted at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me say something!!" The boys decided to hear what she wanted to say.

"Listen, me and Julie and Elizabeth have kept our mouths shut throughout this war, but now it's time we spoke! The three of us are older than all you boys! We are over 21, so that makes us adults! I don't care if the three of us were bad leaders, the three of us are adults and we should have taken over from the start of this! We have to be one group again! Hasn't it gotten into your heads what kind of damage you can cause? Starting now, Julie, Elizabeth and I are in charge of everything!" Laura yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ralph suddenly screamed.

The girls looked up just in time to see a large rock falling towards Piggy. Before they could even react, there was a sickening crunch and all was quiet. The girls let out gasps of horror.

Ralph walked forward slowly, looking at Piggy. Piggy lay still, his eyes wide with shock, blood all over his face. He was dead.

"PIGGY!!! NO!!!!" Julie screamed in horror. Laura fell to her knees and Elizabeth turned away.

Ralph gently put his hand on Piggy's chest. No one said anything. Roger looked proud at his accomplishment.

"You're not going to get away with this." Ralph said, glaring at Jack.

"Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do, huh? What are you gonna do about it? You're out of it, pal. You're on your own. The only ones you have left are those girls." Jack said coldly and without emotion.

Jack picked up a rock and threw it at Ralph, soon the other boys joined in. Ralph got up and he and the girls ran off. The four were too stunned and shocked to grieve over Piggy's death.

"Ralph, what are we gonna do now? We have to get out of here, but there's no way off unless we swim and it's too dangerous. My father must have stopped wondering what's happened to us by now. What are we gonna do?" Laura sobbed once they were back at the camp.

"I say tonight, we go into Jack's camp and we gut him like a fish, Roger too." Elizabeth announced.

"If we do that, we'll be no better than he is. We'd be murderers." Ralph said.

"Maybe we can try and convince some boys to come back." Julie suggested.

"Good idea." Ralph agreed.

Later that night, Ralph and the girls went to Jack's camp. Sam and Eric were guarding the place. All the others were asleep. They four made sure they were quiet.

"Sam? Eric? It's us." Ralph whispered.

"You shouldn't be around here, Ralph. You're not allowed. Hunters are gonna come after you." Eric said.

"Yeah, and Jack had Roger sharpen a stick at both ends." Sam added.

Elizabeth gasped in horror and covered her mouth. Laura and Julie gripped each other's hands.

"Oh my god." Laura whispered.

"If that happens, it'll be because _you_ let it happen. If you don't stand up to him, you're just two more of his slaves." Ralph said solemnly.

"Where's Piggy's body?" Julie asked.

"They set it off to sea." Eric replied.

"Hey, keep alert down there!" Roger called from above to the twins. Ralph and the girls left.

The next morning, Julie shook Ralph awake. She was frightened.

"Ralph! Wake up! We have to go! Jack and his hunters are trying to get us!" She whispered.

"They're lighting fires, trying to smoke us out." Laura added.

"Ralph, they found the tools." Julie said.

"What?!" Ralph asked, horrified and wide awake.

"Yes. Jack has the machete and Roger has the hatchet. We still have the crowbar, though."

"We need to go, now!" Elizabeth said.

The four of them got up and moved together.

"Keep together. If we get separated, we're dead." Laura whispered.

As they ran through the jungle, they encountered Tony.

"They're over here!" Tony yelled.

Laura shoved Tony down and they continued to run. Jack and his group were whistling like birds, giving signals to the others. When they heard Tony, they immediately started running. As Ralph and the girls ran, they managed to get away and encountered the pig's head.

"Oh my god. What is that?!" Julie asked.

"They did that the other day, as a present to the monster." Elizabeth said.

They heard the whistling and ran some more. Finally, they took cover underneath a log. A few feet away, Roger, clutching the hatchet, walked by.

"Stay quiet." Ralph whispered.

Then, the twins saw the four. Elizabeth immediately began shaking her head in fear and mouthing, "No!"

"Is anything over there?" Jack asked the twins.

"No. Nothing." They both said in unison.

The four breathed sighs of relief, but realized that sooner or later, they would be found.

"Listen, I have a plan: Laura and Julie, take Ralph and go to the beach where the shelters are at. I'll tell Jack and his group that you guys ran way to the north side of the island on the other side. It'll take them 10 minutes to get there from here and from that area way to the beach, it would take 15 to 20 minutes, even if they run. That'll give us some breathing space." Elizabeth whispered.

"What about you?" Laura asked.

"I'll pretend that I betrayed you."

"Good luck." Julie said as she hugged Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave the crowbar to Laura, got up and caught Roger's attention.

"Jack!" Roger yelled.

"Listen! I'm joining you guys! I know where they're at!" Elizabeth yelled before Jack could rush at her.

"Alright. Where are they?" Jack asked.

"They went way to the north side of the island on the other side of that rise. They think they'll be safe there." Elizabeth responded as Ralph and the other two quietly snuck off.

"Alright! Hunters! To the north side!"

As Jack and his group ran off to the north, Elizabeth rejoined the other three. They were near the beach.

"Thanks, Liz." Ralph smiled.

"No problem." She replied.

Suddenly, they heard Laura gasp. Elizabeth, Julie and Ralph turned and their hearts nearly stopped! There was large boat coming up to the island. A man jumped into the water and began wading in.

"LAURA!!!!" The man yelled.

Laura's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. "DADDY!!!!!" She screamed.

She rushed towards him and flew into his open arms. They held each other for the longest time, both crying tears of joy. Father and daughter are reunited.

"Oh, honey. Thank god you're okay." He said.

Then, the families of Julie and Elizabeth leapt off the boat and started wading in as well. Julie and Elizabeth immediately ran and reunited with their loved ones, all crying tears of joy. Nearby, Ralph sighed as he watched the happy reunion. He was out of sight, so they couldn't see him. He made a decision, a huge decision.

"We'll be right back. We have to do something." Elizabeth said to her family.

"Don't be long." Her mother, La Verne, said.

The girls ran to where Ralph was. He was sitting, looking at the ground.

"Ralph, come on! Let's go! Forget those other boys, let's go!" Laura said, happily.

"No... You go." Ralph said.

"What? What are you talking about." Julie asked, puzzled.

"I can't go back. I don't deserve it."

"Ralph, you're being silly. Come on!" Elizabeth said.

"No. I can't. I have to face my consequences. I can't keep running from my problems anymore. I have to face them. I was raised that way. All this is my fault. Piggy and Simon would still be alive if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't tried to run everything, none of this would have happened."

"Ralph... no! You have to go home! Don't you want to go home to your family?" Julie begged, starting to cry.

"I want to go home to them so much, but I can't. I have to stay here. I have to face the consequences for my actions. As long as you girls get out alive, I'll be happy." Ralph replied.

"But the island! It's burning. It'll destroy any source of food! You'll starve!" Laura said.

"It won't burn all the way down. Trust me, it won't."

"Ralph! Please! They'll kill you!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"If that's my punishment, I'll accept it. I have to face the consequences."

"Ralph, this is different! Your life is at stake!" The girls were openly sobbing now.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go! Go on! Go! Get out of here!"

The girls realized that they couldn't win this argument. Crying, they all hugged Ralph.

"We'll miss you so much." Laura sobbed.

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here. If you encounter them, tell my family and my sister that I love them very, very much and that I'll always be with them." Ralph said.

"Here, take this. You'll need it to defend yourself." Laura said, handing the crowbar to Ralph. He took it and said nothing more.

The girls quickly dried their tears and slowly walked away, back towards their families.

"We had to use the bathroom, that's why we took a little while. There isn't anyone else here. It's just us. There were three more boys, but they died. All the other boys were lost in the crash." Laura said before anyone could speak.

"Are you sure?" Suzette asked.

"My daughter has never lied to me." Thomas said.

The three girls got aboard the boat and it sailed off into the afternoon sun. The boat managed to get a few thousand feet when Jack's group came on the beach and saw the boat. Ralph turned away from them.

"I told the girls to go without us. If you want to kill me, then you might as well get it over with." Ralph said, shutting his eyes.

Instead, Jack laughed and said, "You think we're upset that we aren't going home? Well, you're sadly mistaken. We've spent 8 days here and we've decided that we're never going back home."

"Huh?"

"That's right. This is what we wanted: A dream world of no adults and no rules and you've made it possible, Ralph." Roger said with an evil grin on his face.

"You should have gone with, Ralph. Your decision to stay here only hammered another nail into your coffin." Jack said.

"Kill me, then." Ralph said, bracing himself.

"No, we're not going to kill you. We have better use for you. You have a choice: Either join our camp or we kill you. What is your choice?" Jack asked.

Ralph thought for a while. He didn't want to turn savage like Jack had. He hated the idea of painting his face and hunting pigs. But if he refused, he would be brutally murdered like Piggy. He knew that death was the easy way out and he never, ever took easy ways out. Ralph decided that he had to try and escape the hunters.

"I will never join you, Jack Merridew." Ralph declared, not turning around.

"I thought you'd say that. Get on your knees. If you cooperate, I'll have Roger make it quick and painless."

Ralph clutched the crowbar close to him, not daring to let the others see it.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Roger said with an evil grin as he started approaching his victim.

Suddenly, Ralph ran off, sprinting as fast as he could into the jungle.

"After him!" Jack yelled, but he was gone before the boys could start running.

As Ralph croutched beneath a fallen tree, he had a small view of the ocean. He looked at the boat in the distance, sighed, and said, "Good-bye, my girls."

Back on the boat, the girls saw the island get smaller and smaller.

"Good-bye, Ralph." They all said in unison.

* * *

Guess what? It's not over yet! There's still a few more chapters to go.


	9. EPILOGUE

I've decided to end the story here and make an epilogue.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Upon their return, the three girls took a few weeks off from college for therapy and counseling, staying with Laura's father during that time. They never told anyone about leaving Ralph and the boys behind. Soon, they somewhat recovered.

In May 1991, Julie and Elizabeth both graduated from UCLA and began attending nursing school while Laura was still in college for psychology. The three girls still lived together in a house off-campus.

In September 1991, the three girls appeared on several talk shows and told about their experiences on the island, keeping quiet about leaving the boys.

In December 1992, a team of 10 survivalists/adventurers went to the island to research how the girls had lived there and survived. It was upon their arrival that they discovered all the boys. The Marines and Navy were called in and the boys were forcibly removed from the island, despite protests from Jack and his group that they didn't want to leave.

Ralph had eventually gotten tired of running, gave himself in and was forced to be a slave for Jack and his hunters. He was forced to do whatever Roger and Jack had told him to do and was threatened with death if he refused or was "disrespectful" to Jack, Roger, or any of Jack's hunters. Ralph was forced to go for days without food and sleep during this period. Jack and Roger were both extremely abusive, both physically and emotionally, to Ralph and treated him like he was nothing. When the survivalists found Ralph, his body was covered with bruises, welts, marks, burns, and cuts and he also had a black eye.

When the boys returned home, Ralph told the investigators about the girls leaving them behind.

The girls were all arrested and charged with child abandonment. They each faced up to 5 years in prison and a $375,000 fine. In March 1993, all three girls were acquitted of the charges.

**Where are they now?  
**Julie is a registered nurse living in San Diego, CA. She is married and has two sons and one daughter. She is 43-years-old.

Laura is a clinical psychologist living in Los Angeles, CA. She is a one-time divorcee and is currently in her second marriage. She has one son from her previous marriage and has two stepdaughters and one stepson. She is 44-years-old.

Elizabeth is a registered nurse living in Playa Del Ray, CA. She is married and has two sons. She is 43-years-old.

Ralph is a 6th grade teacher living in Boston, MA. He is currently engaged to a woman by the name of Lorraine Zahn and they are going to be married in the summer of 2011. He is 36-years-old and still keeps in contact with the three women.

Jack, after spending a year and a half in a mental institution, fell into a life of drug use, alcoholism and self-abuse. He became a drifter and was in and out of jail.

On April 6, 1998, Jack died from a heroin overdose at the age of 24. He was buried in his hometown of Lubbock, TX.

Roger was charged with the murder of Piggy, but a mental examination found him to be mentally ill. Roger spent 8 years in a mental institution before his mental state was deemed no longer a threat to society and he was released into the care of his family.

On July 14, 1999, Roger went missing from his hometown of Seattle, WA.

His whereabouts remain unknown to this day.

Cast of Major Characters (Alphabetical Order by Character's First Name):  
Elizabeth: Halle Berry  
Eric: Edward Taft  
Jack: Christopher Furrh  
Julie: Denise Richards  
Laura: Uma Thurman  
Piggy: Danuel Pipoly  
Ralph: Balthazar Getty  
Roger: Gary Rule  
Sam: Andrew Taft  
Simon: James Badge Dale  
Thomas, Laura's Father: Bob Peck

* * *

Please R & R.


End file.
